redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle Call
Dalton has Possum Lodge and Caribou Lodge pitted against each other in a mock battle. Cast (in order of Appearance): , , , , , , , , DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 6; The Red Green Show – 9th Season Watch the episode on YouTube DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: We like to have fun with things that are happening in real life. They have these clubs that do these battle reenactments, and we get some mail from them. We see them. We're aware of them. We thought it'd be kind of fun to do something like that. So we took this episode and created a mock battle with Caribou Lodge. And it gave us a chance to wear some outrageous costumes and make some even more outrageous jokes. It was fun, though. I hope you enjoy it. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: A tug-of-war between Possum and Caribou Lodges went badly, according to Red. Then Dalton shows up with a plan to replace that with another contest: a recreation of a historic battle. The plan is that the lodges will wear colonial outfits and fire red and green-colored flags from muskets. Red is reluctant to take part, but finally does so, even though he is uncomfortable about wearing the costume. He, Dalton and Mike, it turns out, are the only ones wearing the actual costumes, because the other lodge members didn't like Dalton's prices. Instead, the other lodge members are wearing clown outfits. Red, Dalton and Mike then head off to battle. In the end, not only did Possum Lodge lose the battle, but the trio are the ones who ended up covered in the flags, not just from Caribou Lodge, but from their own lodge as well. Opening Scene: Red attaches a pair of hedge clipper blades to his van's wiper blades to cut off any flyers put under the wipers. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Winston tries to guess the word "quit" to win a cowboy hat to wear as part of two free line-dancing lessons at the Mercury Creek Dancing Academy. Harold at the Office: Red gives Harold some advice on dating. Handyman Corner: Red turns a car into a boat carrier that can double as an amphibious car. Midlife: What to do when a woman asks, "Do I look old?" Talking Animals: Ed brings a hive full of bees. Adventures: Red and Walter try to build a new boat dock. Life and Times: Roderick "Web Switzer" Featherstone, who went to Hollywood and became a movie star, appearing in some very bad movies. He also became responsible for the existence of, among other things, the Possum Lake Little Theater and the government grant players. Fun Facts Inside References *Red's handyman project involves making an amphibious car, albeit as a side bonus. He more directly made an amphibious car as his handyman project in The Tax Refund. Real-World References *When Red first sees Dalton in his costume, he asks him if he is going to perform "The Nutcracker". *Dalton mentions that Roderick Featherstone was doing a play version of Death of a Salesman and wanted Dalton to be in the play as Willy Loman. Fast Forward *Featherstone (who may or may not be the same Featherstone as Roderick) is mentioned as owning a funeral home, which is offering the prize for the Word Game in Red Green Does New Years.